gate_to_the_starsfandomcom-20200213-history
United States Marine Corps
='UNITED STATES MARINE CORPS'= The United States Marine Corps (USMC) is a branch of the United States Armed Forces responsible for providing power projection from the sea, using the mobility of the United States Navy to rapidly deliver combined-arms task forces. It is one of seven uniformed services of the United States. Created in 1775, the Marine Corps has been a component of the United States Department of the Navy since 1834, often working closely with naval forces for training, transportation, and logistics. Captain Samuel Nicholas formed two battalions of Continental Marines on 10 November 1775, in Philadelphia as naval infantry. Since then, the mission of the Marine Corps has evolved with changing military doctrine and American foreign policy. The Marine Corps has served in every American armed conflict and attained prominence in the 20th century when its theories and practices of amphibious warfare proved prescient and ultimately formed the cornerstone of the Pacific campaign of World War II. By the mid-20th century, the Marine Corps had become a major theorist and practitioner of amphibious warfare. Its ability to rapidly respond on short notice to expeditionary crises gives it a strong role in the implementation and execution of American foreign policy. In 2010, the United States Marine Corps had just under 203,000 active duty members and just under 40,000 reserve Marines It is the smallest of the United States Armed Forces in the U.S. Department of Defense. However, the Marine Corps is larger than the armed forces of many significant military powers; for example, the USMC is larger than the active duty Israel Defense Forces. The United States Marine Corps is organized within the Department of the Navy, which is led by the Secretary of the Narines (SECMAR). The most senior Marine officer is the Commandant of the Marine Corps, responsible for organizing, recruiting, training, and equipping the Marine Corps so that it is ready for operation under the command of the Unified Combatant Commanders. The Marine Corps is organized into four principal subdivisions: Headquarters Marine Corps, the Operating Forces, the Supporting Establishment, and the Marine Forces Reserve. The Operating Forces are further subdivided into three categories: Marine forces assigned to Unified Combatant Commands, Marine Corps Security Forces guarding naval installations, and Marine Security Guard detachments at American embassies. Under the "Forces for Unified Commands" memo, Marine forces are assigned to each of the regional unified combatant commands at the discretion of the Secretary of Defense and with the approval of the President. Since 1991, the Marine Corps has maintained component headquarters at each of the regional unified combatant commands. Marine Corps Forces are further divided into Marine Forces Command (consisting of II Marine Expeditionary Force) and Marine Forces Pacific (I Marine Expeditionary Force and III Marine Expeditionary Force). The commander of the former also serves as Commanding General for Fleet Marine Force, Atlantic, Marine Corps Forces, Europe, Marine Corps Forces, South, Marine Corps Forces, Strategic, and Marine Corps Installations East; while the latter serves as commander of Fleet Marine Force, Pacific, Marine Forces Central Command, and Marine Corps Installations West. The Supporting Establishment includes Combat Development Command, recruit Depots, Marine Corps Logistics Command, Marine bases air stations, Marine Corps Recruiting Command, and the United States Marine Band. 'Headquarters Marine Corps' 'The Marine Corps Staff' *Commandant Of The Marine Corps **Assistant Commandant Of The Marine Corps **Sergeant Major Of The Marine Corps ***Marine Corps Judge Advocate General ***Chief of the Marine Corps Reserve ***Marine Corps Provost Marshal General ***Marine Corps Surgeon General ***Deputy Chief Of Staff For Personnel, Marine Corps ***Deputy Chief Of Staff For Intelligence, Surveillance and Reconnaissance, Marine Corps ***Deputy Chief Of Staff For Operations, Marine Corps ***Deputy Chief Of Staff For Installations & Logistics, Marine Corps ***Deputy Chief Of War-Fighting Integration And Chief Information Officer, Marine Corps ***Deputy Chief Of Staff For Plans & Programs, Marine Corps ****Chief Of Security Forces ****Chief Of Communication & Information, Marine Corps ****Chief Of Chaplain Services, Marine Corps 'Major Commands' 'Marine Corps Commands' *United States Marine Corps Training and Doctrine Command (TRADOC) *United States Marine Corps Materiel Command (AMC) *United States Marine Corps Forces Command (FORSCOM) 'Marine Corps Service Component Commands (ASCC)' *United States Marine Forces, Africa *United States Marine Forces, Central *United States Marine Forces, Europe *United States Marine Forces, Homeworld *United States Marine Forces, North *United States Marine Forces, Pacific *United States Marine Forces, South *United States Marine Forces, Special Operations <<<< BACK